Zomlings
Zomlings (also known as Zomlings in the Town or Zomlings in the Town Magic Box Int.) is a franchise of toy characters created and developed by Whatnot Toys. The Zomlings first appeared in 2014 with the very first series. As the name suggests, the characters are all zombies and are different species depending in the theme their respective groups have. There are currently 636 zomlings if the Exclusive Zomlings are counted and 630 by not counting them. There are currently 19 groups and each one contains its own theme depending in the name and character species. The Zomlings were also sponsored by the toy company, Magic Box Toys, the company that made the Zomlings store. Description Overview Zomlings contains zombified characters that can be animals or humans depending on something that fits with their respective groups' theme. Zomlings in the Town is available for people from 4 to up years old since it has been warned that 3 to down years old can chew the toys due to their small size. All of the series contain 105 characters, except the fifth series, which had exclusive characters and made it have 111 characters. The bags and packs are usually accompanied with buildings like towers and houses, while the towers can be stacked into each other. Series Characters The Characters are all zombies. The Zomlings can be humans, animals or other species, but this depends in the theme from the group a zomling belongs to, since it is a species to fit in with the group's theme. The first to fourth series shared 9 groups while the fifth and sixth series contained different groups, each series containing unique groups and different amount. The only groups to remain permanent are the Ultra Rare zomlings and the Limited Edition characters. Webseries Zomlings© In The Town is a webseries dedicated to the Zomlings franchise, created by Magic Box Toys and launched in February 11, 2017. The webseries follows the adventures from the characters belonging to the franchise's fifth series. The webseries currently contains 12 episodes released, all at early and middle 2017. Zomlings© In The Town is most likely discontinued since the webseries hasn't advanced since 12 episodes. Groups Reception Zomlings generally received positive reviews at videos and sites. At the Amazon store, the Zomlings products have been rated from 3 to 5.0 out of 5 stars, which sounds both neutral and positive. In the Magic Box Store, the products can be rated, but people rating is something rare as several products don't have any reviews. Currently, the Zomlings are considered to have a rating of Neutral - Positive. Gallery File:Bags.jpg|Bags from Series 1. File:Zomlingbox.jpg|A box from Series 1. File:Packs.jpg|6 different packs from Series 1. File:Series3box.png|A bag from Series 3. File:Gus.png|Example of characters, Gus, a common zomling and gorilla from the Zomlings Zoo. (NOTE: While Gus is blue in this image, a purple variant also exists) File:Heavyz.png|Example of Limited Edition characters, Heavy Z, a fitness person lifting weights from the Creepy Circus. Trivia *Zomlaw is the first zomling according to the character list in the website. **This is the opposite with Pirtak, who is currently the last zomling in the list. *In the Whatnot Toys store, all the characters and buildings are sold separately. *Some images feature characters in colors with red, blue, green and etcetera. However, the toys aren't seen with the colors they were depicted with. *The Exclusive Zomlings are a group that is often excluded from lists and belongs to the fifth series. **If they are counted, there are 636 characters. Category:Zomlings